Nina Cortex
Nina Cortex is the niece of Dr. Neo Cortex, appearing as a recurring character and minor antagonist in the Crash Bandicoot series. Background Nina is the niece of Dr. Neo Cortex. Despite her villainous upbringing, Nina initially had a love for cute, fluffy things and a general kindness about her. Her uncle saw this as potentially a bad thing, so he replaced her hands with bionic steel fists so that she couldn't get close to a cute animal without accidentally killing it. He then sent her to Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil to mold her behavior into something more unpleasant, resulting in the more cold-hearted girl we know her as today. Stats Attack Potency: At least City Level (Generally comparable to Crash and Cortex, having aided them in defeating the Evil Twins, and is capable of harming the former.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with and chase down Crash on Polar. Crash is capable of dodging lightning based attacks.) with Relativistic+ reactions (Can pilot vehicles that can keep up with Oxide's hovercraft, which can travel at 76% the speed of light.) Durability: At least City Level (Generally comparable to Crash and Cortex, being capable of taking attacks from the same enemies and weapons capable of harming them.) Hax: Minor Toon Force, Forcefield Creation via Power Shield, Invisibility via eponymous item, temporary Invulnerability via Invincibility Mask, Time Manipulation via N. Tropy Clock Intelligence: At least Above Average (Has an education from the Academy of Evil. In Crash of the Titans, overthrew her uncle.) Stamina: Unspecified Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Bionic Hands:' Due to her uncle's augmentations, Nina's hands are robotic in nature, which she can take advantage of. **'Grappling Hook:' Nina can shoot out her hands like a grappling hook to cling onto surfaces or pull objects to her. *'Toon Force:' While not to the same extent as other characters, Nina can survive being comically flattened and blown up, just like other racers in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Techniques *'Spin Attack:' In Twinsanity, Nina can use a perform a spin attack in similar fashion to Crash. Equipment *'Arachnina Titan:' A half-robot half-spider titan equipped with the entire Cortex family arsenal Nina uses during the final boss of Crash of the Titans. It is equipped with saw blades and a laser cannon. It can fire off the former like boomerangs. *'N. Brio Beakers:' A vial of green chemical potion that deals damage to those who break it upon themselves. Juiced up variation comes in red and will temporarily slow opponents down and jumble their items. *'TNT Crate:' Can be tossed or dropped down, exploding if they make contact after a three second timer. Juiced up variation turns into a Nitro Crate, which explodes immediately on contact. *'Bowling Bomb:' Bombs that can be rolled along the ground, exploding either on contact or by being detonated remotely. Can also come in a batch of three. Juiced up variations have a wider area of effect. *'Tracking Missile:' A missile that will hone in on the nearest opponent. Can also come in batches of three. Juiced up variation improves their tracking capabilities. *'Power Shield:' A force field that engulfs the user and will shield them from an attack, though will eventually dissipate after a couple seconds. Juiced up variation is blue and will be indefinite so long as not attacked. *'Invincibility Mask:' An appropriate mask will orbit the user, making them invincible and capable of barreling through opponents. In Rilla Roo's case, he calls upon Uka Uka. Juiced up variation increases the duration. *'N. Tropy Clock:' A stopwatch that will temporarily slow down time for all opponents within the vicinity. *'Warp Orb:' An electrified orb that will target the lead opponent. Juiced up variation will travel faster. *'Invisibility:' Exactly as the title suggests, will temporarily make the user invisible. Weaknesses *Is not great at fighting herself with limited options. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Activision Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Child Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Grappling Hook Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Relativistic+ Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Manipulators